een nieuwe vijand, een nieuw avontuur
by Anime-Blue-Angel
Summary: dit is mijn eerste verhaal...ik hoop dat je m leuk vindt
1. Chapter 1

1

"Sora, pas op!"

Sora draait zich om.

Een heartless komt recht op hem af.

Dit wil ik niet zien, denkt Kairi en ze doet handen voor haar ogen.

Maar dan komt Donald eraan en verslaat de heartless met een vuurbal.

Opgelucht loopt ze naar hem toe en helpt Sora overeind.

"Oef, bedankt Donald, ik dacht dat ik er geweest was."

"Graag gedaan, maar we hebben geen tijd om te kletsen, we moeten de deur sluiten!"

Sora knikt.

Hij pakt Kairi 's hand en rent naar de deur, gevolgd door de rest.

"Wacht hier," zegt hij tegen Kairi, hij laat haar hand los en loopt naar de deur.

Hij heft de keyblade op en richt die vervolgens op de deur.

"Het gaat niet," roept Sora naar zijn vrienden.

Micky loopt naar hem toe.

"Misschien kan ik je helpen," hij pakt zijn keyblade en richt die ook op de deur.

"Waarom gebeurt er niks?" Vraagt Kairi aan Riku.

"Geen idee," zegt hij.

Micky kijkt naar Riku en roept hem.

"We hebben niet genoeg kracht en ik denk dat jij ons kan helpen."

Riku loopt naar hun toe, pakt ook zijn keyblade en heft zijn hand op.

Eerst gebeurt er niks, maar dan begint de deur te langzaam te sluiten.

Opeens hoort Kairi een geluid.

Ze draait zich om en schrikt: een heartless!

"Donald, Goofy, een heartless!"

Net als een heartless Kairi wil bespringen komt Sora eraan gerend en verslaat de heartless.

"Bedankt," ze kijkt hem aan.

"Eh, graag gedaan," zegt Sora en hij kijkt snel de andere kant op en loopt vervolgens naar Riku en Micky die nog steeds bij de deur staan.

Waarom kan ik het hem niet vertellen, denkt Kairi, ze loopt Sora achterna.

"De deur…Het ging allemaal te gemakkelijk," zegt Riku, "Ik denk dat we nog niet gewonnen hebben."

"Huh?" Sora kijkt Riku verbaasd aan.

En ja hoor, Riku had gelijk, opeens verschijnen er allemaal verschillende heartless om hen heen.

De strijd begint…


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sora gooit zich in de strijd en verslaat samen met zijn vrienden de heartless.

Steeds als ze een heartless verslaan komen er weer meer bij.

"Sora, de heartless vermenigvuldigen zich, we kunnen ze nooit allemaal verslaan," roept Riku.

Net op tijd ziet Sora een heartless op hem afkomen en verslaat hem.

Riku had gelijk, hoe meer ze er verslaan, hoe meer er komen.

Hij kijkt om zich heen.

Hij ziet hoe zijn vrienden de heartless bevechten.

Hij kijkt naar Kairi.

Die verslaat de heartless door bliksem op te roepen.

* * *

Uitgeput laat Kairi zich op de grond zakken.

"Het..Het zijn er te veel," roept ze naar Sora.

"We moeten volhouden," roept hij terug.

Hij loopt naar haar toe en helpt haar overeind.

"Ik wist niet dat jij zo goed kon vechten," zegt Sora lachend.

Kairi glimlacht.

"Dat heb ik van jou geleerd," lacht ze.

Dan schrikt ze.

Ze kijkt naar Sora 's arm, hij bloedt.

"Je bent gewond, kom hier, ik zal je helpen."

Ze scheurt een stuk van haar jurk af en verbindt daarmee de arm van Sora.

"Bedankt," hij pakt zijn keyblade.

"Kom, we zullen die heartless eens een lesje leren," Hij steekt zijn hand uit.

Kairi legt haar hand in de zijne en samen gaan ze op de heartless af.

* * *

Even later neemt het aantal heartless af, het worden er steeds minder en minder…Totdat er geen één heartless meer over is.

Juichend rent Kairi naar haar vrienden toe.

"Het is ons gelukt," zegt ze blij.

"Maar er we moeten nog één ding doen," zegt Micky er achter aan.

Verbaasd kijken ze hem aan.

"Wat dan?" zeggen ze allemaal tegelijk.

"We moeten de deur van licht vinden en openen, dat is de enige manier om de heartless voorgoed te stoppen."

"Maar uwe hoogheid, we weten helemaal niet waar die deur is," zegt Donald.

"Dat weet ik, maar daar moeten jullie zelf achter komen, kom, ik neem jullie mee naar mijn kasteel."

"Ga in een kring staan en pak elkaar's handen," beveelt Micky.

Sora en Riku lopen naar Kairi en pakken haar hand.

"Sluit jullie ogen."

Braaf doen ze wat hij zegt.

"Disney kasteel!" roept Micky, ze voelen hoe ze naar een andere plek worden gezogen.

Sora doet stiekem zijn ogen een beetje open en merkt dat ze steeds verder in de lucht gaan.

Snel doet Sora zijn ogen weer dicht.

Als ik hier heel vandaan kom, zweer ik dat ik nooit meer zal zeuren dat ik m'n bed te hoog vindt!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Een paar seconden later staan ze in de tuin van het kasteel.

"Doe je ogen maar open," zegt Micky.

Ze doen hun ogen open.

"Wauw, wat een mooie plek," zegt Kairi, ze aait een hond dat naar haar toe is gekomen.

"Wat cool, hoe doe je dat," zegt Sora vol bewondering.

"Alles op z'n tijd Sora," zegt Micky.

Maar als hij ziet dat Sora teleurgesteld is zegt hij: "Maar als je even tijd hebt wil ik je het morgen wel leren."

Sora's gezicht klaart op.

"Meen u dat?"

"Zeker weten, maar laten we nu eerst maar gaan eten."

Dat lijkt Sora en z'n vrienden een goed idee.

"Komen jullie," hij loopt naar zijn vrienden toe.

"Ik rammel van de honger," Kairi en Riku moeten lachen.

"Hey, wacht op ons," zegt Goofy hij pakt Donald bij zijn arm en rent en de rest achterna.

* * *

"Hm, dat was lekker zeg," zegt Sora tevreden hij sluit zijn ogen en gaapt.

Micky lacht.

"Ik zie het al, jullie zijn moe, morgen zien we wel verder."

"Ik zal jullie je kamer aanwijzen."

* * *

De volgende ochtend stonden ze vroeg op.

Gapend komt Sora de woonkamer in gelopen, gevolgd door Riku die helemaal niet moe schijnt te zijn.

"Goedemorgen, lekker geslapen?" lacht Kairi.

"Ja hoor," zegt Sora opgewekt als hij Kairi ziet lachen.

Hij heeft gemerkt dat als hij Kairi ziet vlinders in zijn buik krijgt.

Zou ze mij ook leuk vinden, vraagt Sora zich af als hij haar Pluto ziet aaien.

Kairi merkt dat Sora naar haar kijkt en glimlacht naar hem.

Sora voelt dat hij rood wordt en kijkt snel naar Riku en zegt: "Heb je Micky gezien!"

"Hij is in de tuin, hoezo?"

Maar Sora hoort hem niet meer hij rent naar de tuin, waar hij Micky ziet.

"Goedemorgen uwe hoogheid, u zou me toch leren hoe ik naar andere plaatsen kan…"

Hij kan zijn vraag niet afmaken want Micky onderbreekt hem.

"Leon zegt dat er in alle werelden steeds meer heartless komen."

"Hoe kan dat, we hebben de deur toch gesloten?" zegt Sora verbaasd, hij is zijn vraag al vergeten.

"Er is een grotere macht, ze willen hetzelfde als Ansem: een wereld zonder goed!"

Sora schrikt.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen," zegt Micky geruststellend.

Maar gerustgesteld is Sora niet, hij maakt zich grote zorgen.

Als er echt een grotere macht is dan Ansem…

"Maar wat wilde je me vragen?"

Eerst weet Sora niet waar hij het over heeft, maar dan weet hij het weer.

"Of je me wil leren hoe ik naar andere plaatsen kan komen," zegt Sora.

"Natuurlijk, sluit je ogen en concentreer je op een plek in het kasteel."

Braaf doet hij wat Micky zegt.

"Doe net alsof je er al bent," zegt Micky.

"Roep nu de plek waar je naar toe wilt."

Even denkt Sora na, maar dan weet hij het.

"Woonkamer!" roept Sora hij voelt dat hij van de grond wordt gehaald.

Vijf seconden later opent hij zijn ogen.

Dat ging snel, denkt hij.

Kairi gilt als Sora opeens recht voor haar neus staat.

"Sora, hoe kom jij nou hier?" zegt ze geschrokken.

Sora grijnst.

"Hoera, het is gelukt," zegt hij blij.

"Goed gedaan," zegt Micky, die ook te voorschijn komt.

Kairi loopt naar hem toe.

"Kunt u dat mij ook leren?" vraagt ze.

Micky knikt.

"Misschien moet je het aan Sora vragen, hij kan het al."

Opeens begint het kasteel te schudden.

Kairi, die ondertussen naar Sora is gelopen, struikelt en valt recht in zijn armen.

"Een aardbeving!"

"Ik denk het niet, hier komen nooit aardbevingen het is iets anders," zegt Riku, die zich vasthoudt aan een tafel.

Uit de vloer verschijnen allemaal shadows.

Sora houdt Kairi stevig vast.

Jullie krijgen haar nooit, daar zorg ik wel voor, denkt Sora, hij kijkt naar Kairi die verschrikt om zich heen kijkt.

"Maak je geen zorgen, ik zal er voor zorgen dat niemand je nooit meer mee kan nemen," fluister hij in haar oor.

Kairi zegt niks.

Bedankt Sora, denkt ze.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"En wat doen we nu?" vraagt Kairi.

Iedereen kijkt Sora aan.

"Wat!"

Dan begrijpt hij het.

"Maar ik weet nu of me dat gaat lukken, ik heb het maar één keer geprobeerd," zegt Sora.

De anderen gaan alvast in een kring staan.

"We weten dat het je gaat lukken Sora, doe je best," zegt Goofy.

Sora loopt naar hun toe en pakt de hand van Kairi en Donald.

Iedereen doet zijn ogen dicht.

"Traverse Town," roept Sora.

Maar er gebeurt niks.

"Ik denk dat het te ver weg is," zegt Riku.

Teleurgesteld laat Sora de hand van Kairi en Donald los.

Donald haalt een sleutel uit zijn zak, gooit het in de lucht en vangt het weer op.

"Gummi Ship dan maar!"

* * *

Sora en de rest zijn aangekomen in Traverse Town.

Ze zien Leon en Yuffie naar hen zwaaien.

Ze rennen naar hun toe.

Blij groet Sora hun, maar daarna kijkt hij ernstig.

"Leon, Micky zei dat er meer heartless en sterkere in alle werelden zijn, hoe komt dat?"

Leon slaat zijn armen over elkaar en begint te vertellen.

"Jullie weten dat in aller werelden de heartless sterker zijn dan ooit!" zegt Leon.

Donald en Goofy knikken.

"Wel, dat komt doordat we een nieuwe vijand hebben, hoe die heet weten we niet," zegt Yuffie.

"Maar we weten wel dat ook hij het goede wil vernietigen, net als Ansem." zegt Leon.

"Onze nieuwe vijand is veel sterker dan Ansem, dus pas goed op!"

Onze nieuwe vijand, wie zou dat zijn, denkt Kairi.

"Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy en Kairi, jullie moeten het tegen houden!"

"Maak je geen zorgen, wij zorgen er wel voor hé jongens?"

"Op ons kan je rekenen," zegt Riku.

Kairi knikt.

Ze lopen naar de poort toe.

Iedereen is door de poort gegaan maar Sora draait zich om.

"Hebben jullie eigenlijk koning Micky gezien?"

"Nee, maar als we hem zien zullen we je het zeggen," roept Yuffie naar hem.

"Bedankt, tot ziens," en hij rent zijn vrienden achterna.

* * *

Terwijl Donald het schip stuurt doet Goofy een dutje.

Kairi kijkt uit het raam, Sora leest een strip en Riku maakt zijn keyblade schoon.

Hoelang zal deze strijd nog gaan duren, denkt Kairi.

Ongerust kijkt ze naar Sora.

Jij maakt je dus geen zorgen, maar ik…denkt ze.

Riku kijkt op.

Hij staat op, loopt naar Kairi en slaat zijn arm om haar heen.

Als door de bliksem getroffen kijkt Sora naar Riku.

Als jullie maar niet zoenen, dan is het best, denkt hij boos.

Hij leest verder in zijn stripboek, maar houd hun goed in de gaten.

"Wereld in zicht!" roept Donald, iedereen loopt naar hem toe.

Een wereld van water, dat kan alleen maar…

"Atlantica!"

"Wacht maar totdat jullie er zijn, jullie zullen je ogen niet geloven," zegt hij tegen Kairi en Riku.

Ze kijken hem lachend aan.

"Ik ga landen, houd allemaal goed vast!"

* * *

Even later zwemmen ze vrolijk rond in het water.

"Wat gaaf zeg," zeg Kairi, ze bekijkt haar staart.

"Echt wel," zegt Riku, hij zwemt rondjes om Sora heen.

"Ik wist wel dat jullie het leuk zouden..." hij kan zijn zin niet afmaken want ze hebben bezoek.

"Heartless, onder water?" zegt Kairi verbaasd.

"Ja, helaas," zegt Goofy, hij haalt zijn schild tevoorschijn en zwemt op een heartless af.

"Kom, we moeten hem helpen," beslist Sora en hij gaat Goofy achterna.

De rest volgt hem.

* * *

"Dat was de laatste, iedereen ongedeerd," vraagt Sora.

Iedereen knikt.

"Mooi zo, we moeten naar…Ariel!"

Een zeemeermin met rood haar en blauwe ogen komt op hun af.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, hallo!"

Ze kijkt Kairi en Riku aan.

"En wie zijn jullie?"

"Ik ben Riku, en dit is Kairi."

"Hallo, ik ben Ariel," ze richt haar aandacht weer op Sora, "Wat brengt jullie hier?"

"We zijn hier om te vragen of hier óók meer heartless zijn gekomen."

Ariel fronst haar wenkbrauwen.

"Er zijn inderdaad meer Heartless gekomen, mijn vader is zó bezorgd, dat ik niet meer het paleis uit mag!"

Riku trekt zijn wenkbrauw op.

"Maar hoe kom je dan hier?" vraagt hij dan.

"Ik ben gewoon weggegaan," zegt Ariel alsof ze dat altijd doet.

"Ik zag jullie schip landen en zwom zo snel als ik kon naar jullie, maar wat wilde je me nog meer vragen Sora?"

"Heb je nog iets gehoord van Ursula?"

"Nou nee, maar dat kan je beter aan mijn vader vragen, volg me maar."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Als snel zijn ze bij het paleis.

Onderweg zijn ze nog een paar heartless tegengekomen, maar die versloegen ze makkelijk.

"Vader, Sora is weer terug," zegt Ariel, als ze haar vader ziet.

"Ariel, ik had je toch gezegd dat…O' hallo Sora, wat leuk dat je langskomt," zegt koning Triton, zijn boosheid is alweer weg.

"Vader, Sora heeft een vraag voor u."

Geduldig wacht koning Triton af.

"Koning Triton, heeft u nog iets gehoord van Ursula?"

Triton denkt even na.

"Hm, mijn soldaten hebben haar niet meer gezien nadat jij haar had 'verslagen', maar ik denk dat ze nog leeft," zegt hij.

Donald en Goofy schrikken, maar Sora niet.

Ik dacht het al, ze had zich te gemakkelijk laten verslaan, denkt hij.

"Als jullie haar tegenkomen waarschuw ons dan Sora, ga er niet alleen op af," zegt koning Triton.

"Maak je geen zorgen, Donald, Goofy, Riku en Kairi zijn bij me."

"En mij!" zegt Ariel, die de hand pakt van Kairi.

"Goed zo meid, gewoon met ons meegaan," fluistert ze.

Ariel glimlacht naar haar.

"Ariel, ik heb liever niet…"

Maar Ariel laat haar vader niet uitspreken.

"Vader, ik heb me al meerdere keren verdedigd tegen die nare heartless, laat me alsjeblieft me hun mee gaan," Ariel kijkt haar vader smekend aan.

"Goed dan, je mag mee, maar als er iets met je gebeurt…"

Ariel knuffelt haar vader.

"Dankjewel vader, ik zal u niet teleurstellen," en samen met Sora en de rest zwemt ze weg.

* * *

Ariel laat haar geheime grot zien aan Sora en de rest.

"Ik kan het niet geloven, ik een zeemeermin!"

Ariel moet lachen.

"Meestal is het leuk, maar ik zou wel willen weten hoe het is om te lopen."

Kairi kijkt Ariel aan.

"Wacht maar, op een dag zal jij net als mensen kunnen lopen," zegt Kairi.

Ariel kijkt haar blij aan.

"Denk je?"

Kairi knikt.

"Kom dan gaan we naar de jongens toe," ze zwemmen naar beneden.

Sora kijkt naar Kairi.

Wat ziet ze er leuk uit als een zeemeermin, denkt Sora.

"Wat zie je er leuk uit als zeemeermin Kairi," zegt Riku.

Kairi bloost.

"Dankjewel, jullie ook hoor," zegt Kairi, ze moet lachen.

"Hm, uitslover," mompelt Sora.

Geïrriteerdzwemt hij naar Donald en Goofy die op de uitkijk staan.

"Sora, moeten we niet op zoek gaan naar Ursula?" vraagt Donald.

"Ja, daarvoor kwamen we toch hier?" vraagt Goofy.

Soradraait zich om en kijkt hoe zijn vrienden plezier maken.

Ze hebben niks in de gaten.

Hijdraait zich weer om.

"Vanavond gaan we Ursula zoeken, wij met z'n drieën, net als vroeger, maar zeg het tegen niemand," fluistert Sora.

Donald en Goofy knikken.

"Als iedereen slaapt, komen wij in actie!"

* * *

Zoals afgesproken gaan Sora, Donald en Goofy stiekem in de nacht op pad...zwemmend, eigenlijk.

"Sst, maak ze niet wakker, kom," voorzichtig gaan ze ervandoor.

Maar ze weten niet dat er iemand is wakker geworden en hun achtervolgt…

"Waar gaan we beginnen met zoeken," vraagt Goofy.

Sora kijkt Donald aan.

"Misschien bij haar schuilplaats, of bij het Gezonken Schip?" zegt Donald

"Laten we maar eerst bij het Gezonken Schip gaan kijken, goed?"

Sora vindt het best en ze zwemmen er vandoor.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij het schip zien ze dat het word bewaakt door allerlei heartless.

"Pas op!" Goofy kan hun nog net op tijd wegtrekken.

"Dat was op het nippertje, maar wat doen al die heartless hier?"

Goofy en Donald halen hun schouders op.

"Geen idee…Wacht eens, misschien is hebben we Ursula helemaal niet verslagen, misschien kon ze net op tijd ontsnappen!" zegt Donald, bijna schreeuwend.

Goofy gebaart dat hij wat stiller moet doen.

"Maar waarom…"

"Hebben jullie me niet meegevraagd!"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Sora vertelt waarom ze midden in de nacht zijn weggegaan en waarom ze niks hadden gezegd.

"O', nou snap ik het, jullie denken dat Ursula nog leeft en dat ze in het schip zit."

Sora knikt.

"Dan ga ik zeker met jullie mee, kom op," en ze zwemt erop af.

Sora en de rest verslaan elke heartless die ze tegen komen.

Uiteindelijk zijn bij het schip gekomen.

"We moeten nu heel stil zijn, anders hoort ze ons nog," fluistert Sora.

De anderen knikken.

Één voor één zwemmen ze naar binnen.

Eenmaal binnengekomen horen ze iemand lachen.

"Het komt achter die deur vandaan," fluistert Ariel.

Ze wijst naar de deur voor hun.

Voorzichtig doet Sora de deur een klein beetje open.

Ze zien Ursula zitten, met haar rugnaar de deur.

"Dat duurde lang, je bent trager geworden Sora."

Ursula draait zich om.

Sora schrikt.

Haar lichaam is helemaal zwart, waarschijnlijk zit er allemaal duistere magie in haar.

"Je leeft nog!"

Boos kijkt ze hun aan.

"Natuurlijk leef ik nog, idioot, maar jullie hadden me wel bijna verslagen!"

Opeens komen er allemaal heartless te voorschijn.

"Maar ik zal er voor zorgen dat, dat nooit meer gebeurt."

"Heartless, val aan!"

Ariel, Donald en Goofy springen voor Sora, en houden de heartless tegen.

"Sora, versla Ursula, wij houden de heartless wel tegen," zegt Goofy, vanachter zijn schild.

Sora knikt.

Hij kijkt om zich heen.

Ursula zit op haar stoel te wachten op Sora.

"Deze strijd zul je verliezen," roept Sora, terwijl hij naar haar toe zwemt.

Zijn keyblade verschijnt in zijn hand.

"Domme jongen!" en Ursula ontwijkt zijn keyblade en verdwijnt op in zwarte rook.

"Huh, waar is ze nou," Sora kijkt om zich heen.

"Zocht je mij?" Ursula verschijnt achter hem.

Razendsnel draait Sora zich om.

"Fire!" roept Sora een vuurbal komt recht op Ursula af en raakt haar.

"Aah!"

Ze kijkt Sora boos aan.

Oeps, denkt Sora.

"Zo snel laat ik me niet verslaan Sora, maar ik heb niet eeuwig de tijd, zeg maar vaarwel tegen je vrienden," Ursula begint rondjes te draaien, steeds harder en harder, tot er opeens een tornado van water ontstaat.

"Wat krijgen we…" maar Sora kan zin niet afmaken want de tornado komt recht op hem af.

Sora probeert uit alle macht weg te zwemmen maar het lukt niet, hij zit vast in de tornado.

"Hahaha, probeer daar maar eens uit te komen Sora," zegt ze, en ze begint te akelig hard te lachen.

Ik moet haar tegenhouden, denkt Sora, maar wat moet ik doen?

Dan weet hij het.

Met alle kracht die hij nog heeft draait hij tegen de tornado in.

En voor hij het weet, is hij ontsnapt.

"Ik win!"

Ursula schrikt en wil ontsnappen, maar ze krijgt de kans er niet voor.

Sora komt recht op haar af, heft zijn keyblade en verslaat haar.

Ursula zakt in elkaar en veranderd in een hoopje as.

Donald, Goofy en Ariel zwemmen naar hem toe.

Ariel pakt zijn hand en houdt die in de lucht.

"En de winnaar is…Sora!" roept ze blij.

Sora schiet in de lach en de rest lacht mee.

* * *

De volgende dag zeggen ze het tegen koning Triton.

"Het was gevaarlijk, maar ik ben trots opjullie goed gedaan," zegt hij.

Sora kijkt blij naar Kairi, maar die kijkt boos.

"Ben je boos op me?" vraagt Sora onschuldig.

"Ja, nogal," maar dan verdwijnt haar boosheid.

"Gelukkig is me niks met je gebeurd," en ze zwemt naar Riku toe.

Sora kijkt verbaasd.

Meisjes, ik snap niks van ze, denkt Sora.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Sora en de rest zijn al weer op weg naar de volgende wereld.

"En waar gaan we nu naar toe," vraagt Kairi nieuwsgierig aan Goofy.

"Geen idee, de wereld die we nu tegen komen," zegt Goofy, die aan het sturen is.

Sora loopt naar hun toe.

"Zullen we naar Peter gaan?" stelt Sora voor, iedereen vindt het best.

"Wie is Peter eigelijk," vraagt Riku, die ook bij hen is gaan staan.

"Ja, daar komen jullie zelf achter," zegt Sora geheimzinnig.

"Hé Sora, doe niet zo flauw en zeg het gewoon," zegt Kairi, maar Sora houdt zijn mond.

"Wereld recht voorruit," roept Goofy, iedereen kijkt nieuwsgierig uit het raam.

"Maak jullie klaar om te gaan landen, ga zitten en doe je gordels vast," beveelt Donald.

Iedereen doet wat hij zegt.

"En…Landen maar!"

* * *

één voor één vallen ze naar beneden.

Sora vliegt naar Kairi toe -die uit de lucht valt en gilt- en vangt haar op.

"Hoe kan dat, je vliegt," verbaasd kijkt ze hem aan.

Sora grijnst.

"Als je wilt zal ik vragen aan Peter of hij je het wilt leren," zegt Sora.

Hij landt op het schip en laat Kairi voorzichtig los.

De anderen lopen naar hem toe.

"Hé, Sora!"

Een jongen vliegt naar hun toe.

"Lang niet gezien, hoe gaat het met je, en wie zijn hun?"

Peter kijkt Riku en Kairi aan.

"Met mij gaat alles goed hoor, en mag ik je voorstellen aan: Kairi en Riku."

"Hallo," hij geeft Riku een hand en buigt voor Kairi.

Kairi giechelt.

"Zeg Peter, heb je nog iets gehoord van kapitein Haak?"

Peter krabt aan zijn hoofd en denkt na.

"Nee, die ouwe zeekoe heb ik niet meer gezien," zegt hij.

Ze schieten in de lach.

"Hoe durf je mij een ouwe zeekoe te noemen?"

Kapitein Haak komt te voorschijn en gooit een net over hun heen.

Net op tijd kunnen Sora en Peter het net ontwijken.

"We moeten hier weg, Tinkerbell, strooi wat feeënpoeder over hun heen!"

Een paar seconden later vliegen ze de lucht in.

"Kleine snotaap, kom terug!" schreeuwt kapitein Haak, maar Peter steekt zijn tong uit en vliegt weg, gevolgd door de anderen.

"Ik heb altijd al willen vliegen," zegt Kairi tegen Sora, hij lacht naar haar.

"Ik ook," bekent Riku, terwijl hij naast Sora gaat vliegen.

"Zeg Sora, we moeten echt een keer op zoek gaan naar de Deur van Licht," fluister hij, Sora knikt.

"Ik weet het, maar kunnen we daar niet even mee wachten," fluistert hij terug, hij kijkt naar Kairi die vrolijk naast Goofy is gaan vliegen.

"Kairi is leuk hé?" zegt Riku, het is eerder een mededeling dan een vraag.

Sora zegt niks.

"Maar ze vindt mij toch leuker dan jou," zegt Riku, alsof Sora antwoord had gegeven.

Boos kijkt Sora hem aan, maar Riku vliegt grijnzend verder.

* * *

Ze stoppen bij een huis.

"Wendy, Wendy!" roept Peter.

Langzaam gaat het gordijn open en een meisje met bruin haar verschijnt.

"Peter!"

"Wat doe jij hier," verbaasd kijkt ze hem aan.

"Ik dacht ik, ik kom even langs en…Hier!" hij geeft haar een bos bloemen.

"Dankjewel Peter, wat attent van je," dan pas merkt ze de anderen op.

"Sorry, ik had jullie niet gezien, dag Sora, Donald, Goofy en jullie zijn?"

"Ik ben Riku en dit is Kairi."

"Leuk om jullie te ontmoeten," zegt Wendy.

"Ga je met ons mee naar Neverland?" vraagt Peter, hij steekt uitnodigend zijn hand uit.

Wendy twijfelt even, maar uiteindelijk gaat ze toch mee.

"Tinkerbell?"

Met tegenzin strooit ze wat poeder over Wendy heen.

Peter pakt haar hand en trekt haar naar zich toe.

"Kom, we gaan weer naar huis," hij vliegt ervandoor.

Wendy is naast Kairi gaan vliegen en zegt: "Weet je dat Sora een oogje op je heeft, toen ik hem voor het eerst tegenkwam vroeg hij gelijk naar je."

Kairi krijgt het warm vanbinnen.

"Echt waar?"

Wendy knikt heftig.

Kairi draait haar hoofd voorzichtig richting Sora.

"Sora!"

Sora draait zich om.

"Ja?"

"Ik…Laat maar," zegt Kairi, Sora draait zich weer om.

"Maak je geen zorgen, je hebt nog tijd," fluistert Wendy.

Kairi knikt.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Het is nacht geworden en iedereen ligt te slapen.

Nou ja, bijna iedereen…

Sora kijkt uit het raam.

Hij draait zich om en kijkt naar zijn vrienden die liggen te slapen.

Per ongeluk stoot hij wat om.

Kairi wordt wakker en gaat rechtop zitten.

"Sora, waarom ben je nog op?" vraagt Kairi slaperig.

Ze wrijft in haar ogen en loopt vervolgens naar hem toe.

Sora pakt een kruk en zet het naast hem neer.

"Ik kan niet slapen," fluistert hij.

Ze gaat naast hem zitten.

"Weet je nog, toen we vroeger altijd s' avonds afspraken bij onze geheime plek," Kairi lacht.

"Ja, en we waren nooit ontdekt," Sora moet ook lachen.

Kairi gaapt.

"Ga je ook zo slapen?" vraagt ze.

"Ja, ga maar alvast, ik kom er zo aan."

"Slaap lekker," zegt Kairi en ze loopt naar bed toe.

Slaap lekker, denkt Sora.

* * *

De volgende dag gaan ze gelijk naar het schip toe.

Zachtjes landen ze op het schip.

Ze zien kapitein Haak praten met zijn bemanning.

"Ik wist dat jullie zouden komen," hij draait zich om, "Val aan!"

Allemaal heartless komen uit de grond.

"Peter, haal Wendy hiervandaan, wij regelen het wel," zegt Sora.

Peter knikt.

Hij pakt Wendy bij haar hand en vliegt ervandoor.

Sora rent naar zijn vrienden toe.

"Donald, Goofy, wij gaan op kapitein Haak af, Riku en Kairi, verdedigen jullie!"

Ze knikken.

"Veel geluk!" roepen Kairi en Riku nog en dan gaan ze op de heartless af.

Sora, Donald en Goofy rennen naar kapitein Haak toe.

Kapitein Haak pakt zijn zwaard en rent op hun af.

Omstebeurt vallen ze aan, maar kapitein Haak ontwijkt makkelijk hun aanvallen.

Sora roept Donald en Goofy bij zich.

"Tijd voor magie!" zegt Sora, Donald knikt.

"Ik verdedig jullie wel, ik kan toch geen magie oproepen," zegt Goofy.

Hij gaat voor hun staan en blokkeert de aanval van kapitein Haak.

Donald richt zijn staf op kapitein Haak en roept: "Thunder!"

Bliksemstralen raken kapitein Haak.

Snel doet Goofy een paar stappen naar achteren om niet geraakt te worden.

Kapitein Haak rent naar Sora toe en slaat hem met zijn zwaard.

"Aah!"

In Sora's arm begint een snee hevig te bloeden.

Goofy gooit zijn schild, alsof het een frisbee is, naar kapitein Haak.

Kapitein Haak merkt het niet en wordt geraakt.

"Twee nul voor mij!" Goofy rent terug naar Sora en Donald.

Ondertussen verbindt Donald Sora's arm.

"Sora, jij moet hem verslaan, we geven onze kracht aan jou," zegt Goofy.

Hij kijkt Donald aan.

Ze pakken elkaar's hand en een licht verschijnt om hun heen én om Sora.

Opeens voelt hij zich veel sterker.

"Bedankt jongens," hij pakt zijn keyblade, "Je gaat verliezen, ouwe zeekoe!"

Kapitein Haak wordt knalrood van woede.

"Ouwe zeekoe hé, nou, dat zullen we wel eens zien!"

Kapitein Haak rent naar hem toe, hij probeert Sora te raken, maar hij mist.

Dit is mijn kans, denkt Sora en hij slaat toe.

Kapitein Haak valt neer op de grond.

Hij heeft verloren!

Uitgeput loopt Sora terug naar zijn vrienden.

Riku en Kairi rennen naar hem toe.

"Gaat het!" vraagt Kairi bezorgd.

Sora knikt, maar valt dan, net op tijd kan Kairi hem opvangen.

"De strijd tegen kapitein Haak koste veel energie," zegt Riku, hij kijkt naar Sora's bezweten hoofd.

"Kom, we gaan naar Peter en zeggen hem gedag," beslist Donald.

"Ik heb wel genoeg avontuur gehad voor vandaag!"

de rest moet lachen.

Goofy tilt Sora op en Donald pakt de keyblade.

Ze springen in de lucht en vliegen weg.

Op naar de volgende wereld…


	9. Chapter 9

9

Langzaam openend Sora zijn ogen.

Kairi legt een washand op zijn voorhoofd.

"Jongens, Sora is bijgekomen!"

Ze lopen naar hem toe.

"Waar zijn we eigenlijk," vraagt Sora, hij kijkt om zich heen.

Ze zitten in een kamer waar alles rood is, echt werkelijk alles!

"In Traverse Town," zegt Riku.

Sora kijkt hun verbaasd aan.

"Waarom? Traverse Town? Sinds wanneer overleggen we niet meer met mij?"

"Nou…" Riku slaat zijn armen over elkaar "Dat ging nogal moeilijk, jij was bewusteloos."

Kairi moet lachen.

"Had me dan wakker gemaakt," mompelt Sora boos.

Kairi haalt het washandje van zijn hoofd en houdt het onder de kraan.

Gelukkig is er niks ergs met hem gebeurd, denkt Kairi.

Opeens wordt ze geblinddoekt.

Ze hoort dat er wordt gevochten.

"Sora, Riku, help! Waar zijn jullie!"

Maar dan wordt alles zwart.

* * *

"Kairi!" roept Sora, maar het is te laat.

De heartless zijn verdwenen, maar Kairi is nergens te bekennen.

Sora loopt naar zijn vrienden toe.

"Waar is Kairi?"

Hoopvol kijkt hij naar Riku, maar die schudt droevig zijn hoofd.

"Ze is meegenomen door de heartless," zegt Donald.

Hij legt zijn hand op Sora's schouder.

"Maak je geen zorgen Sora, we zullen haar vinden!"

Sora probeert een beetje blijer te kijken.

Als er maar niks gebeurd met de rest, dan gaat het wel, denkt hij.

"Bedankt!" Sora lacht.

"Ik weet niet wat ik zonder jullie zou moeten doen."

Riku klaart op.

"Dan zou je het niet redden," lacht Riku.

Iedereen lacht met hem mee.

Sora steekt zijn hand in zijn zak en voelt iets.

Het lijkt wel op…Een ster

De geluksster van Kairi, denkt Sora.

Dan weet hij het zeker, hij moet en zal haar vinden.

* * *

"Waar…Waar ben ik?"

Sora, Riku…waar zijn jullie toch?"

Opeens hoort ze iemand lachen.

"Niemand zal je komen redden!"

Kairi knijpt haar ogen dicht, maar de stem blijft.

"Wie ben jij?"

Langzaam verschijnt er een been, een arm een gezicht…

Kairi slaakt een kreet.

"Ansem!"

* * *

_In Traverse Town…_

"Laten we gaan, we moeten Kairi vinden!

Sora hoort zijn vrienden zuchten.

"Kunnen we niet even stoppen, m'n benen willen niet meer," klaagt Donald.

"De mijne lijken wel van zand!" Riku ploft neer op een steen.

Sora haalt zijn schouders op.

"Goed, maar zo meteen gaan we weer verder!" hij gaat ook zitten.

Goofy is nog de enige die staat.

Opeens verschijnen er twee heartless achter hun.

"Jongens…" maar ze luisteren niet naar hem.

Goofy trekt aan de mouw van Sora, maar Sora luistert nog niet.

"Heartless!" roept Goofy.

Geschrokken draaien ze zich om.

"Hebben jullie dan nooit even pauze!" roept Sora kwaad.

Plotseling gebeurt er iets met zijn keyblade.

"Huh? Wat gebeurt er?"

De keyblade veranderd van geel in blauw.

Riku's mond valt open.

"Vet!" is het enige wat hij kan uitbrengen.

Sora grijnst.

"Zeg maar dag tegen jullie vriendjes!" Sora rent op hun af en verslaat ze.

"Cool hé, ik voel me veel sterker," hij bekijkt zijn nieuwe keyblade.

En dit is nog maar het begin…


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Nooit hoor je, nooit zal ik met je zoon trouwen!"

Ansem begint te lachen en loopt naar haar toe.

"Ik ben bang dat je geen keuze hebt, over een paar weken is de bruiloft, ik zal maar een mooie jurk uitkiezen!" en lachend loopt hij weg.

Boos kijkt Kairi hem na.

Hoe kom ik hier nou weer uit, denkt ze.

De kooi waar ze in zit is van staal, maar de slot is vergrendeld met magie.

Opeens hoort ze een geluid.

Ze draait zich om, maar ze ziet niks.

Ik dacht echt dat ik iets hoorde, denkt Kairi, ze draait zich weer om.

"Psst, hé Kairi, ik kom je helpen bevrijden."

Geschrokken doet ze een stap achteruit.

"Wie is daar," fluistert ze, angstig kijkt ze om zich heen.

Een jongen – van ongeveer de zelfde leeftijd- komt uit het niks te voorschijn.

Hij gebaart dat ze stil moet zijn.

"Hoe…Hoe kan jij…?"

de jongen schudt zijn hoofd en gebaart dat ze opzij moet gaan.

Hij mompelt een spreuk en in een seconde gaat de deur open.

"Hoe heb je dat…"

De jongen onderbreekt haar, "Zo meteen leg ik je alles uit, als je maar met me meekomt," hij strekt zijn hand naar haar uit.

Kairi aarzelt even.

Kan ik hem wel vertrouwen, denkt ze, maar als ze in zijn ogen kijkt ziet ze wat, een soort vertrouwd gevoel, alsof ze elkaar al jaren kennen.

"Ik ga met je mee," fluistert ze, ze legt haar hand in de zijne en samen gaan ze ervandoor.

* * *

In het Gummi ship… 

"Jongens, geen ruzie maken, dat helpt niks," probeert Goofy nog, maar niemand luistert naar hem.

"Het is allemaal jou schuld!" zegt Sora, hij kijkt Riku boos aan.

"Mijn schuld! Nou wordt-ie mooi, jij had haar moeten beschermen!"

"Wat?"

Sora draait zich boos om.

Verdrietig laat hij zijn hoofd naar benden hangen.

"Misschien…misschien heb je wel een beetje gelijk," zegt Sora zacht.

"Ik had beter op haar moeten letten…"

Riku krijgt medelijden met hem en loopt naar hem toe en geeft hem bemoedigend een klopje op zijn schouder.

"Maak je geen zorgen, we vinden haar wel," zegt Riku.

"Als jij het zegt…" net als Sora wil gaan zitten roept Donald: "Wereld inzicht!"

Iedereen gaat kijken maar Sora blijft zitten waar hij zit.

Ga toch kijken, doe het anders voor Kairi, denkt Sora.

Langzaam staat hij op en loopt naar hun toe.

"Gaan we landen of gaan we verder?" geduldig wacht Donald op een antwoord.

"We landen!"

"Goed, iedereen ga zitten, gordels vast!" roept Donald.

Iedereen gaat snel zitten en doet zijn gordels vast.

"Ben benieuwd wat we daar zullen tegenkomen," fluistert Riku.

"Wie weet…"

* * *

"Aah!"

"Wat is er Riku, ben je geschrokken!" grijnzend kijkt Sora hem aan.

"N…nee hoor," zegt Riku, hij bekijkt zichzelf.

"Welke wereld is dit?"

Net als Sora antwoord wil geven, komt er iemand aan.

"Hey Sora!" het is Jack!

"Hey Jack, dat is lang geleden," zegt hij, hij lacht en kijkt Riku aan.

"En wie is dit? Nog een vriend van je Sora?"

Sora knikt.

"Dit is Riku!" Jack legt een hand op de schouder van Riku.

"Kom, jullie zullen vast dorst hebben," zegt Jack, hij gebaart dat ze hem moeten volgen.

Snel rent Riku naar Sora toe en zegt: " Jij bent bevriend met een wandelend skelet?"

Beledigd kijkt Sora hem aan.

"Hé, je hebt het wel over mijn vriend hoor, zal ik hem anders even roepen?" Sora grijnst, hij weet dat Riku Jack een beetje eng vindt.

"Nee, nee, dat hoeft echt niet hoor," zegt Riku snel, en zwijgend lopen ze achter de rest aan.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Zwijgend loopt Kairi achter de jongen aan.

"Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" vraagt ze, de jongen draait zich naar haar om.

"Mijn naam is: Leo, eigenlijk heet ik Leonardo, maar ik vindt die naam een beetje…"

Kairi onderbreekt hem.

"Ik vindt 'm wel leuk!" zegt ze, Leo lacht.

Opeens staat hij stil.

"Wat is er aan…" Leo legt zijn vinger voor zijn lippen.

Opeens pakt hij Kairi bij haar arm en rent naar een rots toe.

"Waarom zijn we…" Leo legt zijn hand voor haar mond.

Stilletjes schuilen ze achter een rots tot er opeens iemand aan komt.

Een heartless kijkt om zich heen, maar als hij niemand ziet verdwijnt hij in de grond.

Opgelucht komen ze achter de rots vandaan.

"Ik dacht echt dat we erbij waren," zegt Kairi, ze voelt hoe ze staat te trillen op haar benen.

"Kom, we zijn er bijna," hij pakt Kairi bij haar hand en samen rennen ze ervandoor.

* * *

_Ondertussen in Halloween Town…_

"Sally, Sora is er weer!" Jack zwaait naar haar.

Sally loopt naar hun toe en glimlacht naar Sora.

"Hallo Sora, ik hoopte al dat je zou terug komen," zegt Sally.

"O',ja?" een beetje verbaasd kijkt Sora naar Sally.

"Toen je wegging was ik vergeten om je iets geven, hier!" ze haalt wat uit haar zak en geeft het aan Sora.

"Het is een soort van amulet. het zal je beschermen tijdens je reis."

Sora kijkt haar dankbaar aan, "Bedankt Sally, ik zal hem goed bewaren." Sora stopt de steen in zijn broekzak.

"Ik ga kijken of er nog iets ligt van Oogie Boogie, gaan jullie mee Sora?" vraagt Jack.

Ze knikken en lopen achter hem aan.

Als Sora hun achterna wil gaan, roept Sally zijn naam.

"De steen die ik je heb gegeven is niet heel erg krachtig, maar je kan er wel iets mee doen," fluistert Sally geheimzinnig.

"Wat dan?" fluistert Sora, hij is nieuwsgierig geworden.

"Als je in de steen gelooft, in z'n krachten, kan je in je gedachten met iemand praten, maakt niet uit hoe ver weg hij of zij is," fluistert Sally.

Het sprankje hoop om Kairi te vinden, dat was vervlogen, is nu weer teruggekomen.

Opeens hoort Sora zijn naam, "Sora, kom je nog!"

"Ik kom eraan!" roept hij terug, hij bedankt Sally nog een keer en rent snel naar zijn vrienden.

"Waarom duurde het zo lang?" vraagt Donald.

"Sally vroeg nog iets, over andere werelden," verzint Sora snel.

Hij hoeft nu nog niets te weten over de magische krachten van de steen, denkt Sora.

Hij voelt in zijn zak en raakt de geluksster van Kairi aan.

Maak je geen zorgen Kairi, we zullen je redden!

* * *

"Niks, helemaal niks, laten we terug gaan," zegt Riku, hij vindt deze wereld helemaal niks.

"Wacht eens, ik zie daar wat" zegt Donald, hij rent ervandoor.

"Donald, wacht!" Sora rent hem achterna.

Als Sora bij Donald is aangekomen wijst Donald trots naar een kist.

"Maak dan open," zegt Donald ongeduldig.

Sora tikt met zijn keyblade op de kist en de kist gaat open.

Een raar soort staf komt eruit.

Sora pakt de staf en geeft het aan Donald.

"Ik denk dat de staf bij jou hoort," zegt Sora, hij lacht.

"Bedankt!" als Donald de staf heeft aangepakt verschijnt er een fel licht om hem heen.

"Je bent niet de enige die sterker is geworden, Sora," Donald grijnst.

Dat had hij beter niet moeten zeggen, verschillende heartless verschijnen.

Donald kijkt Sora aan.

"Wedstrijdje?" vraagt Donald grijnzend.

"Wie de meeste heartless verslaat hoeft een week niet te afwassen, deal?"

"Deal, je gaat verliezen!" ze rennen op de heartless af.

* * *

Uitgeput gaan Donald en Sora zitten.

"Ik heb er 42 verslagen, en jij" vraagt Donald.

"Ik ook 42, dus we gaan allebei niet afwassen," lacht Sora.

Riku rent naar hen toe.

Sora en Donald kijken elkaar aan en grijnzen.

"Zeg Riku, hoeveel heb je er verslagen?"


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Woon je hier?" Kairi kijkt haar ogen uit.

Leo knikt en loopt naar de deur.

Wat een enorme huis, of liever gezegd kasteel, denkt Kairi.

Verlegen laat Leo haar binnen.

"Weet je zeker dat we hier veilig zijn?" vraagt Kairi.

"Ja, hier komt geen heartless, dat wil m'n vader niet," zegt hij.

Vader, denkt Kairi, wacht eens…

"Hoe heet je vader eigenlijk?"

Laat hem alsjeblieft niet de zoon zijn van…

"Ansem, hoezo?"

Kairi schrikt en doet een stap achteruit.

"Ansem! Is hij je vader?"

Leo kijkt snel de andere kant op en knikt.

"Hij wil dat ik met…met…het spijt me."

Kairi loopt naar hem toe en slaat haar arm om hem heen.

"Maakt niet uit hoor, maar waarom hielp je me eigenlijk ontsnappen?"

"Omdat ik…" opeens horen ze een geluid.

"Leo, zoon van me, waar ben je?"

Geschrokken kijkt Kairi naar Leo.

"Snel, verstop je achter het gordijn!"

Kairi rent snel naar het gordijn.

_Kairi…_

Kairi's ogen worden groot.

Sora, was dat Sora?

_Kairi…ik ben het Sora! Ik praat met je via mijn gedachten. Kun je me horen?_

Ja, ik kan je horen.

_Kairi! Godzijdank je leeft nog! Hoe gaat het met je, waar ben je?_

Ik ben in het huis van Leo, of liever gezegd: kasteel! hij heeft me helpen ontsnappen.

_Leo? Wie is Leo?_

Kairi grijnst, ze kan aan zijn stem horen dat hij jaloers is.

Leo is de zoon van Ansem. Van zijn vader moet hij met me trouwen.

_Over mijn lijk! Als ik nu was waar jij was dan zou ik…_

Sora…ik wou nog even zeggen dat…ik…ik mis je.

Het is even stil in haar hoofd, ze hoort Sora niet meer.

_Ik mis jou ook, maar maak je geen zorgen we zullen snel bij je zijn. We zullen…_

Iets verstoord haar gesprek met Sora.

Sora? Sora ik hoor je niet! Sora?

Maar ze krijgt geen antwoord terug.

Teleurgesteld doet ze haar ogen weer open.

Ze hoort geen gepraat meer, Ansem is weer weggegaan.

Voorzichtig komt ze achter het gordijn vandaan.

"Mijn vader is weer weg," zegt Leo, hij help Kairi overeind.

"Ik zal je, je kamer laten zien," Leo loopt naar de gang.

Kairi rent hem achterna.

* * *

"En, wat zei ze?"

Geduldig wacht Riku op een antwoord.

"Ze zei dat ze in een kasteel zit."

Ik zeg maar niet dat ze zei dat ze me mist, denkt Sora.

"En…? Zei ze veder nog iets belangrijks?" vraagt Riku.

Sora schudt zijn hoofd, "Dat was het wel zo'n beetje."

"Waar wachten we nog op, laten we haar gaan zoeken!" stelt Riku voor.

Goofy gaat bij hun staan.

"Sora, Jack en Donald willen je even spreken."

Sora loopt naar Jack en Donald toe.

"Wat is er?" vraagt Sora.

"Oogie Boogie leeft nog en hij stuurde dit op, het is voor jou," Donald geeft hem een witte envelop.

Sora scheurt de envelop open en leest de brief:

_Sora, kom met Donald en Goofy naar de plek waar mijn huis eerst stond!_

_Vandaag nog! Ik wacht op je daar…_

Sora verscheurt de brief en kijkt Jack aan.

"Hoe weet je nou of Oogie Boogie dit geschreven heeft?"

Jack kijkt hem ernstig aan en zegt, "Daar kom je maar op één manier achter, denk je dat je hem aan kunt?

Sora knikt.

"Ja, en trouwens, we hebben toch al eerder verslagen, hoe moeilijk kan het zijn!" hij glimlacht, "Maak je geen zorgen, we zullen heel terug komen."

Hij pakt Donald bij zijn hand en rent naar Goofy toe.

"Klaar voor een beetje actie!"


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Oogie Boogie! Kom te voorschijn! We zijn er!"

Automatisch verschijnt de keyblade in Sora's handen.

Ook Donald en Goofy halen hun wapens te voorschijn.

"Ik ben hier!" opeens staat Oogie Boogie achter Sora.

Snel draait Sora zich om en probeert Oogie Boogie te raken met zijn keyblade.

Maar Oogie Boogie blokkeert zijn aanval.

"Daar trap ik niet in," zegt Oogie Boogie, hij springt naar achter om de aanvallen van Donald en Goofy te ontwijken.

Sora kijkt naar Donald en dan naar Goofy.

"We gaan ervoor!" ze rennen met z'n drieën op Oogie Boogie af.

Sora probeert hem met zijn keyblade te raken maar Oogie Boogie gebruikt een magisch schild.

"Sorry Donald, nou mag jij!" Donald richt zijn staf op Oogie Boogie en schiet een vuurbal om de schild te breken.

"Jou beurt Goofy!" Goofy knikt, hij begint rondjes te draaien en maakt een tornado.

"Hier had ik niet op gerekend!" Oogie Boogie wil wegglippen maar de tornado heeft hem al te pakken.

Duizelig komt hij uit de tornado.

"Snel, dit is onze kans!" zegt Sora, ze vallen opnieuw aan.

Oogie Boogie herstelt zich snel en weet de aanvallen van Donald en Goofy nog maar net te ontwijken.

Maar dan ziet hij dat Sora ook op hem af was gekomen.

Sora slaat hem met zijn keyblade en Oogie Boogie vliegt de lucht in.

"Dat zal je leren!" roept Sora hem na.

Uitgeput en gewond probeert Oogie Boogie op te staan, maar het was tevergeefs.

"Het is nu of nooit jongens, laten we onze krachten bundelen!" ze houden hun wapens bij elkaar.

Ze richten het op Oogie Boogie en roepen: "Blizzard!"

IJskristallen raken Oogie Boogie en hij bevriest.

Sora, Donald en Goofy vallen alledrie om.

"Het is ons gelukt!" roept Goofy blij.

Sora loopt naar de bevroren Oogie Boogie toe.

"Ik heb hem altijd al een ijskoning gevonden," grapt Sora.

En dan moeten ze alledrie lachen.

* * *

"Goed gedaan Sora, Donald, Goofy, het is jullie gelukt!" zegt Jack blij.

Trots kijkt Sora naar Riku, maar die kijkt de andere kant op.

Jaloers, denkt Sora, hij haalt zijn schouders op en steekt zijn handen in zijn zakken.

De amulet!

Hij pakt de steen uit zijn zak.

"Hier Sally, de amulet." Sally schudt haar hoofd en zegt: "Je mag hem houden, het was een cadeau," zegt Sally, ze glimlacht.

"Dankjewel!" blij stopt hij de steen weer terug in zijn zak.

"We moeten weer gaan Jack, we moeten nog iemand vinden," zegt Donald, ze lopen naar de deur.

Sora draait zich om en zwaait, dan loopt hij achter zijn vrienden aan.

* * *

Slaperig doet Kairi haar ogen open.

Ze gaat rechtop zitten en wrijft in haar ogen.

Ze kijkt om zich heen en ziet Leo in een stoel naar haar kijken.

"Aah! Leo, wat doe jij nou hier!" ze meteen klaarwakker.

Leo begint te lachen.

"Ik wou je wakker maken voor het ontbijt, maar je sliep nog, alsjeblieft!" hij geeft een dienbord met eten en drinken aan haar.

"Lekker, een boterham met kaas en een glas limonade, bedankt Leo," zegt Kairi, ze pakt de glas met limonade en neemt een slok.

Niet lang hierna valt Kairi flauw.

"Sorry Kairi, vergeef me," hij tilt haar op en verdwijnt in een zwarte wolk.

* * *

Opeens voelt Sora een steek in zijn buik en het lijkt wel of er iets in zijn zak brandt.

Hij voelt in zijn zak en haalt de geluksster van Kairi eruit.

Er zou toch niets met Kairi zijn, denkt Sora ongerust, hij loopt naar de slaapkamer en gaat op bed zitten.

Hij pakt de amulet uit zijn zak en houdt hem stevig vast.

Kairi…Kairi, kan je me horen? Zo ja, geef me dan een antwoord.

Sora wacht en wacht maar hij krijgt geen antwoord terug.

Nu wordt Sora nog ongeruster.

Hij rent naar zijn vrienden toe en zegt tegen Goofy: "De eerst volgende wereld die we tegenkomen vliegen we voorbij begrepen! Tenzij het Traverse Town is!"

Goofy knikt en richt zich daarna weer op het vliegen.

Sora loopt naar Donald.

"We moeten naar Traverse Town, ik moet met Leon praten!"


	14. Chapter 14

14

Met hoofdpijn wordt Kairi wakker.

"Au, mijn hoofd, wat is er gebeurd?"

Ze voelt met haar handen aan haar hoofd.

"Dat kan ik je wel vertellen," Leo komt uit het niets te voorschijn.

"Leo! Gelukkig, help me!"

Leo begint te lachen, "Weet je wat, ik laat je gewoon daar hangen!

"Maar…waarom! Ik dacht dat we vrienden waren," Kairi kijkt hem boos aan.

Leo loopt naar haar toe.

"Dat dacht je verkeerd. Als ik trouw met de zevende en sterkste prinses zal ik nog sterker en machtiger worden! De heerser van al het kwaad!"

Lachend loopt hij weg.

"Kom terug jij…jij etter!" maar hij komt niet terug.

Boos trapt ze tegen de tralies aan.

Laat je niet gek maken, denkt Kairi, ik stuur Sora gewoon een bericht via mijn gedachten.

Sora? Sora, hier Kairi.

Het duurt niet lang voordat ze een antwoord krijgt.

_Kairi! Wat ben ik blij je stem te horen! Is er iets gebeurd met je?_

Ja, ik dacht dat ik Leo kon vertrouwen, maar…

_Hij heeft je toch niks aangedaan! Want anders zal ik hem even…_

Nee, hij heeft me alleen vergiftigd, maar verder niks ergs.

_Alleen maar vergiftigd! Ik zal hem een lesje leren!_

Kairi moet even lachen.

Hij wil met me trouwen en zo wil hij de heerser van al het kwaad worden!

_Maak je geen zorgen Kairi, we komen je redden! Dat beloof ik, we zullen er spoedig zijn._

Droevig laat Kairi haar hoofd zakken.

Ik hoop het…

* * *

Sora doet zijn ogen weer open.

Hij stapt uit bed en loopt naar de anderen toe.

"Traverse Town inzicht, kapitein, klaar om te gaan landen," Donald knipoogt.

Sora moet lachen, hij gaat op een stoel zitten en maakt zich vast.

* * *

"Als jullie Leon zien zeg…Hey Leon!"

Sora rent naar hem toe.

"Waar is Kairi?" vraagt Leon, Sora laat droevig zijn hoofd zakken.

"Ze is ontvoerd door de heartless."

Leon legt zijn hand op Sora's schouder.

"Er komen steeds meer sterkere heartless, en ik wou vragen, zou je me willen trainen?"

Leon glimlacht en zegt: "Natuurlijk wil ik je trainen, kom maar mee allemaal," Leon begint te lopen.

Ze rennen hem achterna.

* * *

"Hier trainen we vaak, Yuffie, Cloud,ik en soms ook Aerith."

Leon roept Yuffie, verbaasd kijkt ze om, maar dan lacht ze.

"Hey Sora, nu al terug?" ze rent naar hem toe.

Aerith loopt haar rustig achterna.

"Hier Goofy, ik heb het zelf gemaakt," Aerith geeft een schild met een roos erop aan Goofy.

"Goh, bedankt, hij is erg mooi," zegt Goofy, dankbaar pakt hij het aan.

Nadat Goofy het schild heeft aangepakt, wordt het schild groot en dan weer klein.

"Wat gebeurde er net!" vraagt Goofy verbaasd, maar hij voelt wel dat hij sterker is geworden.

"Je kan je schild groter maken, zo groot als je wilt, zodat je jezelf beter kan beschermen tegen sterkere aanvallen of eronder kunt schuilen," legt Aerith uit, ze glimlacht.

"Zullen we een gevecht houden Sora, misschien versla je me nu wel," Yuffie zet haar handen in haar zij, "Of niet!" ze doet een paar stappen achteruit.

Sora grijnst, ik zal haar eens wat laten zien, denkt hij.

"Ik zal je verslaan!" in zijn hand verschijnt de keyblade.

* * *

Hijgend gaat Yuffie zitten.

"Je bent inderdaad sneller geworden én sterker, ik kan niet geloven dat je me hebt verslagen!" Yuffie pakt haar glas met water en neemt een slok.

"Ik vóel me nu ook sterker," Sora neemt een slok uit zijn beker.

"Zeg Sora," begint Donald, "Ik wil niet vervelend zijn, maar waar gaan we eigenlijk slapen!" hij kijkt Sora met een grijns aan.

Daar had Sora niet aan gedacht.

"Jullie kunnen wel in het hotel overnachten, zover ik weet komt er toch niemand en de eigenaar is op reis," zegt Aerith.

"Maar hoe komen we dan binnen, we hebben geen sleutel," vraagt Sora.

Grijnzend haalt Yuffie een sleutel te voorschijn.

"Jullie niet, maar ik wel!"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Sora kijkt hoe Donald en Goofy liggen te slapen.

Hij glimlacht en gaat op zijn rug liggen.

Hij vraagt zich af wanneer hij Kairi weer zou zien.

In ieder geval is ze oke, denkt Sora.

Hij sluit zijn ogen en valt meteen in slaap.

* * *

"Goedemorgen bloempje, lekker geslapen?" vraagt Yuffie, ze lacht en geeft Sora zijn ontbijt.

"Mm," mompelt Sora, hij wrijft in zijn ogen en neemt een hap van zijn boterham.

"Als je moe bent, kunnen we vandaag niet trainen, dan maar een andere keer," zegt Leon, hij gaat naast Yuffie zitten.

Meteen is Sora klaar wakker.

"Natuurlijk ben ik niet moe," Sora staat op, "Waar wachten we nog!"

* * *

"Hier, doe dit om," zegt Leon, hij gooit een armband naar Sora.

Sora doet de armband om en vraagt, "Wat doe ik ermee?"

"Dat zul je zo wel zien."

Leon gaat tegenover Sora staan.

"Een vijand, sterker dan jou, komt op je af, wat doe je?"

Sora denkt na.

"Proberen hem te raken met m'n keyblade?"

Leon lacht en zegt, "Fout antwoord!"

"Je ontwijkt de aanval en wacht totdat je zijn zwakke plek weet!"

Sora krijgt een elektrische schok door zich heen.

Pijnlijk kijkt hij Leon aan.

"Wat was dat?" vraagt hij.

"Elke keer als je een antwoord fout hebt, geeft de armband je een elektrische schok," legt Leon uit.

Geïrriteerd kijkt Sora hem aan.

Had dat gezegd vóór ik de armband om deed, denkt Sora.

Leon haalt zijn zwaard te voorschijn.

In Sora's hand verschijnt de keyblade.

"Eens kijken of je wat heb geleerd," en Leon rent op Sora af.

* * *

Kairi kijkt om haar heen.

Niemand te zien, dit is mijn kans, denkt ze.

"Thunder!" roept ze, bliksemstralen raken de handboeien en ze valt op de grond.

Pijnlijk wrijft ze over haar polsen.

Haar ogen schieten vuur.

"Even een bezoekje brengen aan Leo, en ik denk dat ik wel weet waar hij is!"

* * *

Boos gooit Kairi de deur van de slaapkamer open.

Leo, die in een stoel zat, schrikt en staat op.

"Zo makkelijk kom je niet van me af!"

Ze mompelt een spreuk en in een seconde is Leo vastgebonden.

In haar hand verschijnt een zweep.

Langzaam loopt ze op hem af.

Bang kijkt Leo naar de zweep.

Al Kairi bij hem is begint ze te lachen.

"Dacht je echt dat ik je ging martelen?" ze lacht en buigt voorover, "Maak je geen zorgen, dat komt later!" ze draait zich om en rent de kamer uit.

En wat nu, denkt Kairi, opeens wordt ze verblindt door een fel licht.

Ze houdt haar handen voor haar ogen en draait zich om.

"Wel, hallo Kairi, ik wist niet dat jij hier was," hoort ze een bekende stem zeggen.

Kairi herkent die stem!

Het is koning Mickey!

Dan barst ze in huilen uit.

Mickey loopt naar haar toe en legt zijn hand op haar schouder.

"Ik weet niet hoe je hier komt, maar dat hoor ik zo wel, kom, ik neem je mee naar Sora," hij pakt haar hand en samen verdwijnen ze.

* * *

Hijgend loopt Sora naar Donald toe.

"Jemig Sora, wat zie jij er moe uit," zegt Yuffie, ze geeft hem een beker water.

Met grote slokken drinkt Sora het op.

"Nog iets gehoord van Mickey of Kairi," vraagt Sora.

Net op dat moment verschijnen Mickey en Kairi.

Sora kan zijn ogen niet geloven.

"Kairi!"

Kairi kijkt naar Sora en glimlacht.

Ze rent naar hem toe en omhelst hem.

"Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was," fluistert Sora in haar oor.

"Dat ben je niet," fluistert Kairi terug.

Ze laat hem los en knuffelt Riku.

"Welkom terug Kairi," zegt Riku.

Kairi lacht en laat hem los.

"Ik ben blij om weer terug te zijn!"

Glimlachend loopt ze naar de rest toe, waar ze wordt verwelkomd.


End file.
